


There is Never a Time or a Place for True Love

by greenleafin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some of the little things Leorio finds he likes more than a little about Kurapika</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Never a Time or a Place for True Love

**Author's Note:**

> more of a drabble than a fic but i still really like it
> 
> also title is taken from “There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” that quote there by Sarah Dessen

Leorio couldn’t name one thing specific thing that he loved about Kurapika the most. 

It could be the way he read books as though they were rapidly going out of style, which, really, they practically were. 

Or it could be the way Kurapika smiled, eyes shining bright, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. Getting him to laugh was another matter entirely, but when Leorio managed it, the butterflies that he thought he had overcome in his boyhood years returned to his chest with a force almost enough to overwhelm him. Instead, he turned them to smiles of his own. 

Maybe it was the way that Kurapika could study Leorio’s face forever if given the chance. Always with an almost child-like curiosity, he traced the corners of his eyes, the curve of his nose, the points of his lips, all with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth, until finally those eyes would meet his own, and they would kiss softly and sweetly. 

There was the possibility of it being the way Kurapika would pull down on Leorio’s tie to be able kiss his forehead, or his cheek, even the corner of his mouth whenever the taller man returned home from work. 

Even their fighting Leorio loved, because it meant Kurapika wasn’t feeling the rage and hurt that had long accompanied him, even if he was directing his anger by purposefully burning Leorio’s toast, or adding salt to his coffee instead of sugar. Leorio took it all with a small smile and a loud grumble. 

Then there was the way that whenever Kurapika was too stressed, or too tired, or simply in need of physical contact, where he would melt into Leorio’s arms, bury his face into the broad chest and often fall asleep there if given the chance.

When they slept together, it was Kurapika who molded himself to the larger man’s body, holding onto him tightly until Leorio’s arms wrapped around his own delicate frame. Often kisses would be placed to the top of his blonde-haired head, even as it rested against Leorio’s chest. 

Maybe his favorite was the way Kurapika would always react to Leorio’s touches, but there were also the sounds he could drive out of him by sucking on the skin of his neck. When they had sex it was a different matter entirely, but he would be damned if it wasn’t the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. Of course, when he willing spread his legs for   
Leorio of his own accord, instead of at Leorio’s initiation, it wasn’t too bad either.

He loved the way Kurapika would steal the covers and drool on his pillow.

He loved the way Kurapika was so uptight about a number of things, and would constantly bicker with Leorio about nearly anything.

He loved the way Kurapika clung to Leorio whenever he needed him. 

And there was nothing, there was no one that Leorio would ever trade for Kurapika.


End file.
